my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Masza108/Princess Patient Speed
Patient Speed (ang. Cierpliwa Prędkość) ''- 17 letnia klacz alicorna, dwa lata temu została księżniczką, jednak wpełni kontrolować swą moc nauczyła się dopiero jako 16 latka. Wciąż nie wie jak jej zdolność ma pomóc Equestrii, ale jej bliskie przyjaciółki Red'ie Pepper, Curious Moodie i Gingerbread pomagają jej to odkrywać. Patient jest młodszą siostrą bliźniaczek Aben i Baen, córką Orange Peel i Marynaża Tonsa, kuzynką Golden Shorth'a oraz bratanicą Tutti Frutti. Dom Speed'ie jest położony niedaleko portu w Fillydelphii gdyż ojciec klaczy jest żeglażemSpeed jak nakazuje regulamin konkursu do którego została zgłoszona, pochodzi ze zwykłej, kucykowej rodziny.. Powstanie Przeglądając wikię, autorka uznała, że artykuły są krótkie i dość niestaranne. Zrobiło jej się żal i postanowiła zmotywować trochę przyjaciół. Stworzyła konkursBlog użytkownika:Masza108/OC do którego specjalnie każdy miał napisać pożądną postać. Jako iż rozstrzygnąć miało głosowanie w kategoriach oryginalności, wyglądu, historii, charakteru, zdolnośći i stylu pisania, miała ona prawo również w takowym turnieju wystartować. thumb|leftDługo próbowała wymyśleć dla klaczy wyjątkowy talent czyniący ją księżniczką.W konkursie nie mogły startować alicorny urodzone, gdyż łatwo wtedy zrobić postać na to nie zasługującą. Pierwsza wersja jej nowego kucyka miała być księżniczką cierpliwośći, co wkrótce przemieniło się w talent kontrolowania tempa. Po wymyśleniu talentu autorka miała trudności z imieniem i choć Patient Speed pasowało do alicorna najbardziej to nie mogła się pogodzić z drugim członem - Speed, tak często powtarzał się on w fandomie. Jednakże nie wymyśliła nic lepszego i na tym stanęło. thumb|192pxZ początku kucyk miał być żółty z granatowo - białą grzywą, jednakże był to zbyt popularny zestaw kolorów. Następny skolei zupełnie nie pasował do Patient, była ona w nim szara a grzywa miała wiele nietypowych kolorów. Leniwa autorka usuneła je i zostawiła tylko trzy z nich - śliwkowy (główny kolor) oraz miętowi i miodowy (pasemka, miodowe nie zawsze), oraz sprawiła iż sierść "w magiczny sposób" stała się kremowa, oczy zaś uczyniła brązowymi, znaczek powstał chcwilę po tym jak stworzyła 3 generacje, był to szary stoper. Następnego dnia powstał początkowy zarys kucyka w pony creatorze by generalzoi i mimo iż spoczątku nie spełniał wymagań autorki to później stał on się wyglądem kucyka który zaraz po tym zyskał rysunek z bazy. Potem twórczyni rysując na kartce jednak zmieniła zdanie i uczyniła miodowe pasemka stałymi. Na początku rysunek generacji 3.01Zmiana jest jednak zbyt mała aby czynić z niej następną generacje. był niedokładnie pokolorowany, jednak po dokolorowaniu zdjęcie wyszło pomarańczowe, więc opublikowała jedynie tą pierwszą wersje. Przezwiska Przezwiska stworzone z części Princess, Patient i Speed, łączących się ze sobą: *Pat Pat Mat *Pati *Speed'ie *Paidee *Tienti *Tiedee *Tiee *Spiee *Toottie *Peedie *Cessa *Pinni *Necssee Przezwiska stworzona z talentu i tłumaczenia imienia: *Cierpiwka *Stopka *Czassi Wygląd Historia Narodziny Poród odbywał się 14 sierpnia w szpitalu w Fillydelphi. Jako jedyna od wielu pokoleń w tej rodzinie, klacz urodziła się jako kucyk ziemski, mama oraz Aben były jednorożcami, za to tata i Baen byli pegazami. Spowodowało to nie małe zamieszanie, sama matka odnosiła się do dziecka z wielką niechęcią, jedynie ojciec już od pierwszego razu wiedział, że jego córka osiągnie w życiu wiele. Rodzina uważając Speed za zwykłe, niczym nie wyrużniające się dziecko, nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo się myli. Cała rodzina zebrała się by obejżeć kolejnego, wkrótce sławnegoZ rodziny wywodziły się jedynie batrdzo znane lub bogate kucyki. członka rodziny, ulegli jednak rozczarowaniu na jego widok. '''Tutti Frutti:' Peel, moja droga jak możesz trzymać to coś w domu! Ona w najlepszym wypadku powinna mieszkać w piwnicy aby nie schańbić naszej rodziny. U nas jak rodził się ktoś tak przewidywalny i nie ciekawy to ojcec wyrzucał go do lasu i mówię Ci, że twój małżonej dawno biegałby niedouczony gdzieś w lesie gdyby nie moje pomoc! Założę się, że nie dorośnie do pięt mojemu Goldusiowi. Który będzie tępym elegancikiem. Na szczęście rodzice Pati nie byli aż tak surowi jak rodzice jej ciotki i nawet by im nie przyszło coś takiego na myśl, a ona mimo iż była wtedy malutka to odrazu nabrała niechęci do "Goldusia". Źrebięce lata 'Przedszkole' Mała niedługo miała iść do przedszkola, bardzo się z tego cieszyła, bo w domu mama zawsze rozmawiała przez telefon, a nawet gdyby to by i tak nie zajęła się małą, tata ciągle gdziesz wypływał, a bliźniaczki płatały jej różne figle. W przedszkolu poznała dwie fajne klaczki, siostry co z jej doświadczenia nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Jednak Gingerbread i Curious Moodie okazały się bardzo super miłe, po za tym ta pierwsza była kucykiem ziemskim tak jak Pat. 'Problemy związane z umiejętnością' Po pewnym czasie zaczęły się kłopoty spowodowane przez brak kontroli nad mocą klaczy, przykładowo gdy się niecierpliwiła dana czynność znacznie się przedłużała, jednak na coś takiego można było przymknąć oko, prawdziwe problemy zaczęły się gdy do grupki dołączyła Red'ie Pepper, pani kazała siostrom pokazać jej przedszkole, ale Patient myślała, że ta ukradła jej przyjaciółki i zaczęła płakać, wówczas wszystko zaczęło dziać się bardzo szybko, chciała kogoś zatrzymać ale była jakby nieobecna. "Ja nie chciałam tak zrobić!" - krzyknęła, ale nic się nie stało, nie mogła już tego znieść, strasznie się zdenierwowała. - "Macie sie zatrzymać!!!" - wrzasnęła, tupnęła przednimi kopytami i nagle świat się zatrzymał, no przynajmniej tak pomyślała, bo gdy wybiegła z przedszkola wszystko było dobrzeJej moc wciąż była ograniczona.. Musiała jakoś to oddwrócić, nie panikowała przez pierwsze 20 sekund dopóki nie odkryła, że czas ma do 15, wtedy mieli przyjść rodzice po dzieci, kiedy spojrzała na zegar, miała tylko gacie godzinę! Tupała, biegała w kółko, tupała, wydawała rozkazy, tupała i... no i dalej tupała, nie mogła nic wymyśleć, zostało pare misek gulaszu minut, Tient'ie nie wiedziała już co robić, wiedziała, że dostanie pożądne manto od rodziców każdego z dzieci wliczając w to wychowawczynie xD, ale bardziej była smutna, że zamieniła koleżanki w nieruszające się posążki, postanowiła się poddać. "Przepraszam, to przez to, że byłam zazdrosna o Pepper, ale teraz wiem, że każdy powinnien sam wybierać z kim chce się bawić i nikt nie powinnien się w to wtrącać, mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszyszŻeczywiście słyszała ją. i, że jak kiedyś ktoś Cie odczaruje to mi wybaczysz i... i może zostaniemy przyjaciółkami" - powiedziała, a z jej oczu spłynęła jedna łza, kiedy uderzyła o podłogę wszyscy zaczęli się ruszać... wszyscy po za Ginger, Moodie i Pepper, wyszeptała, więc zasmucona "przeprasza" wtedy udające dalej zaczarowane przyjacióki zaczęły się ruszać, a ta ostatnia została przyjaciółką kucyka. Na boku kucyka pojawił się szary stoper, a problemy z czasem zdażały się coraz żadziej i były bardzo małe. Początek edukacji Patient była bardzo zadowolona, z tego, że pójdzie do szkoły, ale przerodziło się to w smutek gdy dowiedziała się, że wesołe siostry pójdą do klasy a, a ona z Pepper do klasy b, nieznała jej tak długo i dobrze jak nich, więc nie wiedziała, czy da radę, je zastąpić, wiedziała narazie tyle, że nie jest tak bardzo wesoła jakby ona chciała. Pani wychowawczyni miała na imię Cookie ToonsNie mam już pomysłów na imiona co pewnie zauważyliście, ale samo imię oraz talent kucyka jest dość niespotykane, więc myślę, że możecie mi to wybaczyć., kucyki w klasie były bardziej poważne niż w przedszkolu, przynajmniej u dziewczyn, bo chłopcy zajmowali się jedynie dokuczaniem im, czyli między innymi ciąganiem ich za warkoczyki (które u nich były częścią mundurka, najlepiej związane kokardkami) czy podkradaniem przyborów. Na lekcjach strasznie się nudziła, wiedziała, że nie może rozmawiać z Pepper, ale wkońcu coś szepnęła i wtedy pani je przesadziła. Nowym towarzyszem klaczy został Amused Crazy, był jednym z tych żartowinisiów, nie był to może ktoś typu jej kuzyna Golden'a, wręcz przeciwnie, ale i tak za nim nie przepadała. Przerodziło to się jednak w nienawiść gdy pewnego dnia podczas gdy recytowała wiersz pt. Kamień osadowy autorstwa Maud Pie ten pociągną ją za warkoczyki tak mocno, że wywróciła się na ławtę styłu, strącając koleżance okulary, przez co ta nic nie widząc wywołała dalszą rozrubę. Oczywiście ukarana została Speed'ie, od tej pory postanowiła, zemścić się na Crazy'm. Zostanie alicornem Działo się to kilka lat później, gdy uczęszczała do gimnazjum, wiele tysięcy lat temu unieszkodliwiony przez księżniczki "stopczas"Nazwa z Pingwinów z Madagaskaru miał niedługo zmienić bieg historii. Rok szkolny się kończył, młodsi uczniowie żegnali absolwentów, w tym Tient'ie również. Zjawiła się tam nawet księżniczka Celestia wraz z Luną, Cadance i Twilight, kiedy królewscy goście ustawili się przodem do uczniów... czas zatrzymał się! Nie było to tylko miejscowe jak wiele lat temu, zatrzymało to całą Equestrie... całą po za utalentowaną czasowo przyszłą księżniczką. Robiła co mogła, ale po wielu próbach dała radę odczarować jedynie Moodie, Ginger, Pepper i Crazy'iego czemu on?! Przyjaciele biegli zgodnie z intuicją Peed'ie aż dotarli do tunelu w którym mieli stawić czoło zadaniom. Pierwsze z nich wymagało szybkości Pepper, musiała tam zostać i osłaniać reszte. W następnym musiały zostać Moodie i Ginger aby pilnować by tama nie pękła, a mleko nie zalało pozostałych. Jednak trzecie zadanie było najtrudniejsze, trzeba było przejść po odpowiednich płytkach by nie ulec proszkowi o działaniu takim jak ten którym Maniaczka spryskała niegdyś super kucyki. Niestety to Pat została unieruchomiona, musiała, więc kazać ogierowi zniszczyć machinę, kiedy to zrobił świat zaczą działać, a księżniczka podbiegła do niego i niewiedząc co robi... pocałowała go. Tak zaczą się ich związek. Gdy przyjaciele wrócili z podziemnego tunelu, on jakby wypłyną z podziemi, owiną się wokół kucyka ziemskiego i... i uczynił go alicornem! Charakter Relacje Zainteresowania, umiejętności i anty-umiejętności Galeria Patient Speed ID by Masza108.png|Dawny profil Pateczka.png|Teraźniejszy profil Patient Speed.png|In pony creator Przypisy